


Gefährten

by kirschbluehte



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Mating
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-03-03 16:16:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2857109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirschbluehte/pseuds/kirschbluehte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gefährte“, murmelte er. Der Wolf in ihm heulte in Zustimmung auf. „Gefährte“, wiederholte der Andere bestimmend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gefährten

Hände sehnten sich nach unbekannter Haut. Frankreich traf auf England. Er wusste nicht einmal mehr, wie er hergekommen war. Aber im Moment war das nichtig. Nichts zählte mehr. Es schien, als wären sämtliche Gesetzte in diesem Moment außer Kraft getreten. Pathetisch. Äußerst pathetisch. Erst als Fänge seine Haut durchbrachen, kehrte er wieder ins Hier und Jetzt zurück. Ein metallisch schwerer Duft lag in der Luft; so sehr, dass er glaubte ihn auf seiner Zunge schmecken zu können. „Gefährte“, murmelte er. Der Wolf in ihm heulte in Zustimmung auf. „Gefährte“, wiederholte der Andere bestimmend. Blau und Gelbgold. Erneut durchbrachen Fänge Haut.


End file.
